onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner
Puri-Puri-Prisoner (ぷりぷりプリズナー, Puripuri Purizunā) is a S-Class, rank 17, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes. He used to wear a white sleeveless vest with a large pink heart in the center over his prison clothes, but he ripped it during one of his transformations. Pri-pri-bodyshot.png|Puri-Puri-Prisoner Personality Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a flamboyant, openly homosexual superhero. He takes an interest in other, up and coming heroes and criminals; an interest which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. Criminals that he apprehends are then added to his harem. He appears to be rather absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Sea King, for its destruction. Outside his homosexuality, he also has a standard about a true justice, on protesting Sweet Mask's attitude on criticizing and mocking the hardships of the S-Class and A-Class heroes on trying to risk their life protecting the A-City, and an unexpected invasion from the Dark Matter Thieves, asking Sweet Mask on which side he truly is, despite how handsome he is. As the lowest ranked hero in S-Class, he seems to be more down to earth and genuinely heroic than some of the more self-absorbed heroes in S-S-Class. He even gives an info to Saitama about the late seer Shibabawa during an S-Class Hero meeting about the prophecy, whilst many of the other S-Class heroes automatically dismiss the lower-classed Saitama as not worthy to speak to them due to his lower rank. Plot Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc We are first introduced to Puri-Puri-Prisoner in chapter 22.5 where Speed-o'-Sound Sonic has been put in a maximum security wing for A class criminals. After being subject to some attempted hazing it is revealed that Puri-Puri-Prisoner, the S-class Hero is the boss in this wing. His desire is for the good looking hero boys and he always lets himself go and ends up attacking them. So, he decided to put himself in prison and only attacks the criminals inside his cell block. Near the end of the chapter he watches on TV as the Sea Monster's attack and are near to defeating Stinger. He then blows through the wall to save his 'boy'. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic uses this moment to escape. We next see Puri-Puri-Prisoner in chapter 30 where he arrives to catch the unconscious form of Lightning Max after Max's defeat at the hands of Sea King. After a short conversation with Sonic, Prisoner examines the battlefield and upon realizing that both Stinger and Lightning Max, two heroes who he had taken an interest in, were defeated by Sea King he states that he will never forgive Sea King and proceeds to power up to half strength, destroying his sweater in the process. Devastated by the destruction of his sweater, a consequence he apparently blames on Sea King, Prisoner becomes even more enraged. He is then hit with a heavy blow from Sea King but the attack apparently had little to no effect as Prisoner quickly retaliates with a blow of his own. After unleashing a destructive flurry of punches upon a surprised Sea King, Prisoner remarks that he barely felt Sea King's punch, although Sonic notices that Prisoner is having trouble keeping his balance and Prisoner himself states internally that the blow was way more powerful than he expected. Determined not to lose, Prisoner resolves that his only choice is to transform and proceeds to transform into Angel Style. Powered up, Prisoner states that nobody has ever seen him in Angel Style and lived to tell about it. He then unleashes his special attack Angel Rush upon Sea King. After realizing that his attack had no effect on Sea King, Prisoner is assaulted by the monster's vicious blows and, with one final kick from Sea King, is effectively removed from the fight. Alien Conquerors Arc Puri-Puri-Prisoner is seen at the S-Class Hero Association meeting and whilst sitting there privately hopes he can use the opportunity to get closer to Genos. After the destruction of A-City, he took part in the group fight against Melzalgald. The S-Class heroes are able to take down Melzalgald and he states that they have all of the heads. Unfortunately, the alien ship was still there. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc He accompanies the other S-Class heroes against the Monster Association. Later in the fight against Garou, he is assigned the task to find Darky (Puri-Puri's nickname for Superalloy Darkshine) after he lost his confidence and went into hiding. He eventually finds him, but is unable to get him back on his feet because he is still distraught. To prove he is worthy, Puri-Puri lets out a full power punch on Darky to prove that he is strong enough. It left him unscathed and after a little bit more of talking, he gets Darky to get back on his feet and fight. They join Flashy-Flash and Saitama (who was not given the chance to fight until a little later) in the fight against Garou. Unfortunately they weren't enough (not including Saitama) to beat the newly transformed Garou, even with the combined strength of all 3 S-Class heroes. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a rather powerful individual. However, while powerful, he is noted to be the weakest S-Class hero (though this is without knowing the truth about King). Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Puri-Puri-Prisoner possesses immense physical strength, he is able to deal a great amount of damage with each punch. Sonic also praised his strength and stated, that Puri-Puri-Prisoner's natural strength is greater than that of the battle suits of The Organization, which Hammerhead wore. Enhanced Speed: Puri-Puri-Prisoner is able to run at great speeds. With his technique Angel ☆ Dash, he was able to outrun the Dark Matter Thieves' crashing ship. Enhanced Durability: Due to his physical size, Puri-Puri also has more durability than the average human and other heroes. He was able to tank some shots from Sea King, only going down later in the fight. Fighting Style Puri-Puri-Prisoner Angel ☆ Style (ぷりぷりプリズナー エンジェル☆スタイル, Puripuri Purizunā Enjeru ☆ Sutairu): Puri-Puri-Prisoner increases his body's muscle mass, increasing his already impressive strength to new heights; in a process he calls "transforming". However, his clothing does not increase in size with him, causing it to become torn and he becomes completely naked. Puri-Puri-Prisoner usually relies on his raw strength and skill in close quarters combat, when fighting in this particular style. *'Angel ☆ Rush' (エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): Puri-Puri-Prisoner leaps towards his opponent and the mirage of an angelic pair of white wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. :*'Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): A refined version of his Angel ☆ Rush attack in which Puri-Puri-Prisoner, taking the advice of the Sea King, aims to kill with every one of his punches. In addition, his illusory angel wings are colored black, rather than white. *'Angel ☆ Dash '(エンジェル☆ダッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Dasshu): Puri-Puri-Prisoner runs with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Crawl '(エンジェル☆クロル, Enjeru ☆ Kuroru): Puri-Puri-Prisoner digs underground with great speed. Equipment Angel Shots: (Anime-only) Puri-Puri-Prisoner carries syringes with him with an unidentified liquid in them, which he calls "Angel Shots". According to him, those are "medicine". Hero Rating Puri-Puri-Prisoner's rating determined by the Hero Association. Webcomic and Manga Differences In the webcomic, Prisoner and Sea king punched with left hands. In manga it was right handshttps://imgur.com/a/4lLcO Anime and Manga Differences Episode 9 *Puri-Puri-Prisoner visits both Stinger and Lightning Max in the hospital after breaking out of jail again and tries to give them what he called Angel Shots, but they quickly run off in fear. He is calling for them to come back to take their medication as a newspaper falls next to his feet and looks, only to find the page showing him with the title S-Class failure that left Puri-Puri-Prisoner depressed. Major Battles Puri Puri Prisoner vs Sea King S-class heroes, Saitama and Iaian vs Daerk matter theives Trivia *Puri-Puri-Prisoner is ranked 15th in the character popularity poll. *ONE has said that Puri-Puri Prisoner could defeat the Giant Crow that crashed into King's home.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *His Angel Style transformation is very reminiscent of Sailor Moon's transformation. References Navigation zh:水嫩嫩囚犯 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male